Dont Forget
by rockafellow
Summary: Numbah 3 is freeked out about being decomisioned (i know i cant spell!) JUST READ IT AND REVIEW IT PLEASE! boy i suck at summaries! a little 34. (COMPLETE)
1. Be a Slug

"Happy Birthday, Numbah 3!" Numbahs one, two, four and five yelled as Kuki Sanban walked into the KND's living room.(do they even have a living room?) "yay!" numbah 3 squealed. It was her 12th birthday and every year they always gave her a surprise birthday party, and every year she acted surprised.

They ate some cake then numbah 3 opened her presents. Numbah 1 got her a blue rainbow monkey, numbah 2 a blue, and numbah 4 a green. (surprise surprise) they've gotten her the same year and guess what? Each year she acted surprised and yelled and hugged. But numbah 5 would get her something different each year. This year it was some funky bathrobe thing-a-ma-bob called a kimono.(yay I spelled it right! I think...) After a few video games numbah 5 and 3 went into numbah 3s room and the guys went into 4s.

In numbah 3's room numbah 5 was telling numbah 3 her plan to get back at the guys for playing keep away with her hat a few days ago (death is coming guys! death is coming!) "Okay, put this on." Numbah 5 said handing the kimono to numbah 3 "Now, i want you to slink down the hall to the bathroom. Slow."

3's eyes lit up and she giggled "okay "she started off as numbah 5 whispered "Be a slug!"

And, boy did she slink. It must have taken her 10 minutes just to go from one side of the doorway to the other! She stayed in the bathroom a minute then slunk back. As soon as she passed numbah 4s room a pair of eyes popped out. "Go back!" numbah 5 told numbah 3 when she got back to her. "Were gonna slaughter em!" So she went out again, when she went down the hall besides eyes there were scratchy noises coming from the doorway. Numbah 5 shoved her out again. "Go girl, slink! Die numbah 4, Die!" This time numbah 3 even out slunk herself! She literally oozed. As she went past the doorway numbah 4s hand came out clawing the air after her.

2 more times numbah 3 was sent out. Then they stopped there listening. Then numbah 5 took the kimono and went down the hall 5 times herself as she heard a few squeaks from numbah 1.

Numbah 3 and 5 laughed as the noises continued.

'If I didn't know any better I would have thought there was a caged, hungry, hyper, constipated chimp trying to get out in there' numbah 5 thought as she closed the door.


	2. Mail

Sorry that last chapter was kinda confusing. But hey! I still got reviews!?!? Yay! And when my grammar and spellin is kinda cruddy it's not my fault! Well heres the next chapter... it'll get better! Really it will!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or anything nobody here does! And yada yada yada. I'm only sayin this once

The next day Numbah three woke up to find numbah 2 and 4 playing Grand Turismo (it's a real game!) while 1 and 5 watched.

"Ooo! Can I play?" (there ya go, i made a new paragraph) Numbah 3 asked.

"Sure," Numbah 1 answered "but numbah 5 plays winner, then me. Oh, and there's some mail in the kitchen for you." Numbah 3 walked to the kitchen to get her mail as numbah 4 jumped up and started dancing and yelling.

On the table was one of those 39 cent birthday cards. On the front was a picture of some animals sitting around a table with the words 'Happy Birthday' Over the top of them. (lol! That's all I could think of =P)

On the opposite side of the card was:

To: Numbah Three

Happy Birthday!

Sorry for this being a little late.

Lots of decommissioning going on ya know.

Oh well, have to get back to me job.

Happy B-day!

From: Numbah 86

Even though numbah 86 sent birthday cards to practically everyone (She's the only one I could think of!) Numbah 3 still felt special.

Then she reread the card. Lots of decommissioning. Stood out like elephant. Decommissioning. Numbah 3 thought. Numbah 2 will be decommissioned in 6 months. Then numbah 1 two months later, then 5, then four then me.

Hmmmm... I just reread that. And my first thought was '?murp?' im not even sure that's a thought! Oh well, I try. I'll write more once I get bored. (watch as I get bored like 2 minutes later and start writing!)


	3. Leaf Mountain

Yay! I got reviews! Thanks everyone! Well, heres the next chapter.

Decommission. In a little less then a year she would have to forget all of her missions, forget all of the fun she had. But most of all, she would have to forget her friends.

'I need some ice cream.' Numbah 3 thought as she jerked open the freezer. Cold, icy air bathed her cheeks. There was some mint chocolate chip. She picked it up and set it on a table. From a shelf she took her favorites bowl, a baby blue bowl with rainbow monkeys along the edge (surprise! =P)

From another drawer she took out an ice cream scooper.

Suddenly she saw a plunger coming at her face. No matter how much she twisted or yelled it kept coming-

Then she was back in the kitchen. Bowl in one hand, scooper in the other. 'What was that?' she thought 'A nightmare, no it's the afternoon. A daydream? A daymare?'

Abandoning the quart of mint chocolate chip she ran outside.

Numbah 4 was raking leaves in the yard.

"Hey." He said "come to help? I've got an extra rake right here for ya." He grinned, his shaggy blonde hair covering his eyes. "Its my weak to mow the lawn." He explained. "Here he said handing numbah 3 the rake. "The rake needs you"

She took it and started raking. Energy poured out of her like oil from a crashed truck. Leaves went flailing everywhere. She made immense progress.

Numbah 4 just stared at her.

She continued to rake. She raked on and on until there was a mountain of leaves in front of them.

Numbah 4 fell back into the leaves and sank deeper and deeper into them. Brown, red and yellow leaves sliding over his hair and chest. "Kuki." He asked, is something wrong?" He patted the leaves next to him. She fell back into them. Leaves crackling with every breathe they took.

She looked over at him. "Do you think that when were older... um after we're decommissioned," she said gulping. "Do you think that we'll still know each other? Or maybe not be as close as we are now?"

He thought for a moment then slowly said "No, I think that the only thing that we won't remember is this place, and our missions and stuff. I think we'll all still know each other and be just as close."

"Hmmm..." she looked p at the sky. "Do you think I'll still like rainbow monkeys?" Numbah one rolled his eyes and said "Oh crud." And put both hands around her, and pulled her down into the leaves with him.

Well, there's chapter 3. Hope you all like it!


	4. STUPID JAWBREAKERS AND LICORICE!

Okay pplz! Just so we all know numbah 4 and 3 are still in there leaf pile thingy okay? Here ya go

The kiss was long.

She stared amazed at his cheek, now pressed against hers, and with more amazement brought her lips together to kiss him again- to start the second kiss and to choose when to end it. She could feel his heart racing and then felt her own pick up speed and run with his.

And very slowly, her hand crept around his face, finding the back of his neck where his hair lay thick over the pulse. His rough-surfaced hand gently touched herface and with the pad of his thumb he traced her face.

"Numbah 4! Numbah 4 where are you?" Numbah 1 yelled "you need to run down to the candy store to get some jaw breakers and licorice! Were running low on mustard too!"

They fell apart, each lying back on the crackling leaves staring up at the sky.

"Uh- Numbah 1- and candy store- mustard-well- I better go." Numbah 4 said blushing.

"Okay."

She stood up first and began to pull the leaves off of herself. She could feel bits in her hair and down the back of her green sweater. Numbah 4s eyes fixed on her and her hair, he moved as if about to brush the leaves from her hair, but instead he looked down at his feet mumbling a quick "See you." And ran into the house.

Numbah 3s lungs and heart were working as if they were trying to power a city or twos electricity. Their two bodies had left prints like angels in snow. She picked up one of the rakes and pulled the pile together until the evidence was gone.

okay then.


	5. The Time Capsule to be anyway

Yay! Thanks everybody for the reviews! And sorry, in chapter three I meant numbah 4 not numbah 1. Well, heres the next chapter! Hope you all like it!

A few days later numbah 3 was looking through some photo albums she had made. One picture was of numbah 1 covered in ice cream, another of numbah 4 dressed up as a girl. And one of her and numbah 4 sharing a popsicle. She took it out and on the back it said 3/4 popsicle.

Suddenly she had an idea. She walked over to numbah 4s room, knocked, heard a faint what, and walked in. He was punching one off his dummies. He looked over at her.

"Ummm... numbah 4?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He responded turning the dummy off then fully turning toward her."

"Do you think that if I asked real nicely, numbah 1 would let the five of us... let us make one of those time capsule thingy's and bury it maybe under the tree in the backyard?" She asked him.

"And what exactly would go in it?"

"Oh, I don't know, a picture or something maybe. Like if we dig it up again there would be stuff to help us remember this stuff after we're decommissioned." She said shuffling her feet.

"You're really freaked out about this aren't you?" He asked her searching her face.

She just nodded.

"Look," he said "I'll ask numbah one about it if you really want me to."

"Really! When?" she asked

"Tomorrow." He answered.

"Tonight."

"Fine, tonight." He said with a sigh.

"After dinner."

"But numbah 2 and I are-"

"After dinner!" She cut him off.

"Okay!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." She said kissing him on the check, "Thanks."

Hmmm... your right! My chapters are really short! I'll work on that...


	6. The End

Sorry this is so short guys! Well, heres my final chappie (eee! That sounds like chapstick!):

Numbah 1 thought a time capsule was a good idea, so a few days later the five of them were gathered around a small box inside a hole numbah 4 and 2 had dug under an old oak tree in the yard.

Each of them had items that brought back memories each time they looked at it. Numbah 1 was the first to set his item in: his sunglasses that he had always worn. Numbah two put in the blueprints of his first working ship. Numbah 5 set in her hat mumbling "Wont be needing this when im a teenager." Numbah 4 had one of his orange hoodies, the one he wore on their first mission. Remembering how he had slipped face down in some mud to later be thrown into a garbage truck by the delightful children from down the lane, to then jump out into a rose bush full of thorns. They all kind of smiled when he set it in.

And finally on the very top, numbah one put in a picture marked 3/4 popsicle. And for the first time in almost two weeks she felt totally and completely happy.

The End


End file.
